Devil May Cry: New Trials
by kool-katx
Summary: You have survived Temi-Ni-Gru, regained lost memories, and got some awesome powers! Then...got kidnapped by Mundus! Just can't stay out of trouble can you! Perhaps Dante, Vergil, and a mysterious woman named Trish, can help. And so DMC1 begins...
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Me: :D OMGGGG! I'm bak, you're bak, we're bak, my drunken monkey is bak from rehab, Vergil is bak from the hospital with baby Nero, and Dante is bak from hiding in a cave cause he has no money to pay Lady for loosing his bet! All in All, we're a happy family again!

[Note] For all you just joining us, I would really appreciate it if you all read "Devil May Awaken" since this is a sequel. HOWEVER, you may still be able to enjoy this, though not as much as you could. NOW ROLE DISCLAIMER AND ON W/ THE SHOW!

**Devil May Awaken: New Trials! Now with 65% MORE ANGST AND ROMANCE! (Product's rating/contents will vary with chapter. Kool_Katx does not own DMC, Capcom, Vergil's coat or Dante's pet Spider-pig. Authoress also asks forgivness for her typos. Not reviewing is against the law.)**

Chapter One: Memories 

Two millennia ago there was a war between the human world and another; the Underworld.

But someone from the Underworld woke up to justice and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda.

Later, he quietly reigned the human world and continued to preserve harmony until his death.

He became a legend,

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.[1]

You saw the demons, all of them marching through the forest for the same reason: To kill the sons of Sparda.

'It's my fault! It's all my fault!' You repeated over and over in your head. You were laying on a hill, as you had been twenty minutes earlier when all was calm and peaceful. You carefully crawled backwards trying not to attract attention to yourself. Once you were safely out of sight you ran as fast as you ten year old legs would allow. You had to warn them, and Eva.

After five minutes of running a big house came into view.

'I have to hurry. I have to hurry!' You ran up the stairs and glanced over your should in the direction they'd be coming from. You didn't have much time, and could already hear them.

You dashed into the house and saw Vergil and Dante talking to each other in the living room.

"Dante! Vergil!" You yelled effectively getting their attention.

"Kirie where were you-"

"Not now Dante, we need to get out of here! T-They're coming and there's so many of them!" You yelled running through the house trying to find Eva.

"Who? Who's coming?" Vergil asked confused. He grabbed you as you went to run past him again. "What are you talking about?"

"There are demons! We need to find your mom, we need to leave!" You said quickly as your eyes started to water.

Vergil and Dante had a mixture of shock and worry as they followed you back downstairs.

Eva was staring from the front door. You had never seen her this scared before, it gave you a sickening feeling.

"Mom what's going on?" Dante asked running up to her.

The sound of glass shattering filled your ears.

Eva pushed Dante into a small closet and closed the door.

"Vergil, take Kirie and go upstairs! Now, hurry!" Eva said in a low, rushed tone. "No matter what, none of you make a sound.

A loud groan was heard and the sound of demons was getting closer.

"Mom, what about you?" Vergil asked gripping your hand tightly.

Eva gave him a small smile that didn't reach her watering eyes. "I'll be fine Vergil, just go. Please."

You looked at him; it was the first time you'd ever seen Vergil cry.

"Come on!" Vergil said pulling you with him as he ran upstairs.

He ran into his room and opened the closet door. The sound of Eva's scream was heard not long after.

Vergil looked back over his shoulder before shoving you inside. "Stay here."

"W-w-what?" You squeaked.

"I'll be back, I promise!" Vergil said closing and locking the door.

:"Vergil, no! Don't leave!" You yelled pounding on the door. "VERGIL!"

More sounds of breaking glass and splitting wood was heard, followed by other disturbing sounds. You backed up and slid down the wall hugging your knees.

Moments later, the sound of overthrown furniture had become much louder, meaning that there were demons in the room you were in now. A particularly large object, which you assumed to be the bed, was thrown across the room and into the closet door causing it to splinter and break in some parts. You pushed yourself into the darkest corner and covered your ears when the demon let out an enraged roar.

You squeezed your eyes shut and silently prayed you'd live through this.

After nearly a half hour all the sounds stopped and the house was eerily silent. Even though you were sure that the demons were gone you couldn't bring your shaking form to move an inch from your spot in the closet.

"Vergil?"

"Kirie?"

You opened you eyes and slowly took your hands off of your ears. Using the wall for support, you rose to your feet. The sound of furniture being dragged back made you heart once again beat in terror, but to your relief the door was opened by a ten year old Dante.

"Kirie!" He pulled you into a tight hug. "I thought you were…"

You didn't move. "Where's Vergil?" You asked softly.

Dante pulled away. "He's not with you!"

Dante took your hand and pulled you out of the room. "We have to find him! H-he has to be alive! I'm sure he's here some where!"

You searched for what felt like hours, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

Dante fell to his knees in what had been Eva's bedroom. "He's gone."

You kneeled down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "M-maybe he got out." You said trying to be hopeful. "Y-yeah. Vergil is super smart so I'm sure he must've found a way out! He has to be okay…"

Dante leaned his head against your shoulder. "They killed her."

"What?" You asked so low he almost missed it.

"They killed my mom. I couldn't save her."

You started shaking. 'No. E-eva can't be dead! She's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother! She can't be…'

"Kirie."

'No, not her…'

"Kirie!"

"NO!" You sat up and something in the shape of a person was sent flying across the room.

You blinked a few times and quickly wiped your eyes. Everything was fine. You were in the spare room, now referred to as your bedroom, in Devil May Cry.

The "person shaped object" muttered a string a curses as he pulled himself off the floor and gave you a look of mild annoyance and concern.

"Nightmare again?" Dante asked in a calm voice.

"Um…" You trailed off.

He sighed and walked back over to your bed, plopping down next to you. You stared at the sheets instead of him still not over the emotions that dream gave you. Dante cupped your face and turned it so you were facing him.

"Are you going to tell me what it is this time?"

"Umm…." You trailed off once again. You weren't sure how the dream would affect him and definitely didn't want him to have to listen to those events in detail; after all, living through that once was quite enough.

Dante let out another, somewhat frustrated sigh. "It's the fourth time this week I've been sent flying back into that wall, eventually I'm going to go through it. Can I at least know why I'm going to half to replace the wall?"

You gave him a half smile. "Umm…You'd replace the wall because it's apart of my bedroom and you love me?"

Dante tilted his head and gave you a curious look before one of his trade mark smirks slid onto his face. "Seriously?" He chuckled.

Your face heated up a little. "It's the first excuse that came to mind."

"Uh-huh. And are you planning on paying me back if I replace the wall?"

"Dante, you know I don't actually have money right now."

"That's alright babe, there are other ways to…compensate." He flashed you a sexy smirk and before you knew it you were pinned underneath him.

Your face must have cycled through sixty shades of red in under two seconds. "D-Dante!"

He leaned his forehead against yours. "Yes?" He purred.

Your mind went completely blank and you were at a loss for words.

His smirked widened and pressed his smooth lips to yours.

Your eyes drifted closed as you savored this moment. His hands slid down your sides, and your own through his hair.

It had been almost a year since you had come back from Temi-Ni-Gru and were now living and "working" at Devil May Cry. It really was the greatest job in the world…if you could get over waking up to: a broken jukebox blasting rock, demons that come for slumber parties and try to chop you up in your sleep, "crazy" ladies with rocket launchers that are apparently very good at games of luck; and your personal favorite, smexy silver haired devil slayers.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that caught both of your attention. Dante let out an irritated sigh and muttered about demons having the worst timing in history. He reluctantly slid off of you and took Ebony of the nightstand.

"Be right back." He said giving you another another sexy smirk before exiting the room.

You laid there for a second as your mind slowly drifted from Dante to the nightmare you'd had. 'There has to be a reason for this right? I can't just suddenly start dreaming about what happened nearly twenty years ago…' You thought back to Eva's smiling face and felt a pang of guilt. "I should've been faster." You muttered to yourself as you sat up.

You didn't feel like being depressed so you decided to see why Dante was taking so long. Surprisingly, you hadn't heard any gun shots yet. You went cautiously went downstairs hoping no demons would suddenly decide to come flying at you; and to your relief nothing did.

"Sorry we closed and nine." Dante said hanging up the phone on his desk.

"Did you find the demon?" You asked from the stairs.

He opened his mouth to reply but a loud roaring, similar to a motorcycle cut him off. A second later a woman with long blonde hair and sun glasses burst through the door, and sent it flying off its hinges, and proceeded to park in front of the pool table.

'Great, something else to fix." You thought sarcastically. 'Wait, who the hell drives into a building on a motorcycle in the first place?'

You voiced your last thought but all it got you was a brief glance (or maybe a glare) from the woman.

"Woah slow down babe, nature calls, it's in the back."

'Well, at least one of us finds this amusing.' You thought shaking your head. You still didn't quite understand how Dante could act like the most bizarre things in the world were normal. Then again, after that man, Arkham turned into a perverted clown and then a blob of God-knows-what, things didn't seem all that strange.

The woman looked at all the mounted demon skulls as she approached Dante's desk. "So, you must be the handy man who'll take any dirty job. Am I correct?"

"Almost." Dante replied as he walked over to the part of the wall that held Rebellion. He picked it up and continued. "I only take special jobs, if ya'know what I mean."

"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago. The son of the legendary dark knight Sparda, mister Dante.

Dante's grip on his sword tightened. "Well the way I figure it, in this job a lot of demons come around, so if I kill everyone, I'm bound to hit the jackpot sooner or later." He pointed Rebellion at her throat.

"In that case, you should be use to this sort of thing." The woman replied coolly and she held up her right arm. Bright yellow electricity shot out of it and hit Dante's sword electrocuting him.

"Dante!" You pulled your own gun off of the edge of his desk and aimed it at her but she was faster. She sent a bust of electricity at you and it hit your leg. Stinging pain shot through your body in seconds causing you to fall and drop the gun.

She kicked Dante back with enough force to send him crashing into his desk, effectively snapping it in half. She picked up his sword which had just been knocked out of his hands, and threw it so it stabbed into his chest and continued to electrocute him.

She laughed evilly. "Are you really the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda? Did your daddy teach you how to use the sword?" She taunted.

She stopped and ran to her motorcycle. She lifted it with little to no effort and threw it at Dante.

You used your own power to stop it in midair, but couldn't do much else since the pain hadn't subsided yet.

"Sword? Ha, time to go to work guys." Dante said as pulled out his guns and started shooting the motorcycle away from him. The motorcycle caught fire and you sent it flying back at her.

"No!" She turned and jumped to the ground barely avoiding the flaming motorcycle which landed right in front of her.

Dante stood up and walked toward her with Rebellion still impaled deep inside of him. "Even as a child I had powers due to the demonic blood in me."

The woman stared up at him as she pushed herself back across the floor. "That strength…"

Dante pulled Rebellion out and stabbed it into the floor before pointing his gun at the strange demonic woman. "You were the first one to know about my revenge, I must be getting closer."

The woman stopped and stood up. "It seems that way, but I'm not your enemy."

You would've rolled your eyes and made a smart remark but you were curious as to how the hell she'd justify everything that happened in the last minute.

"My name is Trish." She continued. "I came here to seek your help." She walked back to the door way and stared up at the night sky. "…To put an end to the Underworld."

"What?" You and Dante asked simultaneously.

The woman took off her sun glasses and turned to face him.

He gasped and your jaw dropped. You felt your stomach tightened followed by a rush of mixed feelings; you had a feeling Dante felt the same.

'It can't be.' You thought staring at her. 'I saw her body, I was there when she died, so how?'

There was no denying it, especially thanks to your nightmares that constantly left a fresh image of what she looked like before and after her death. Whoever this woman was looked like an almost exact replica of Eva!

[A/N] Me: Er….I was supposed to post this Friday, but I ended up having to put in extra hours with a club I'm working on school. I would've updated a LOT earlier but I spent a lot of time trying to convince my parents NOT to read any of my fanfics XD. I may have a few limes here and there btw, so rating will have to eventually go up; I thought about making chapter 1 a lime or lemon (it was headed there anyway), buuut I needed it to lead into Devil May Cry 1. :/

Dante: Oooooh, you're not supposed to be updating cause of your parent-

Me: Silence or I will be you to near death with this! *Hits Dante with a bag of marsh mellows.* Now give ppl the special thanks!

Dante:…A special thanks to Ivory Tears, April Marciano, Asile3762, 88dragon06, and all others who encouraged me to make a sequel. (There are a lot more and not enough space to add them. *_*)

Vergil: Please review and if you haven't already, read the very first Devil May Awaken…or we'll find you. *evil smile*

See this little review button here? It loves you very much, click it and it will be your very best friend!


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] Me: Okay class, it's time I let you in on some secrets. Good news or bad news?

Dante: Bad news first.

Me: Okaaay…I cannot remember exactly what happened in DMC 1.

Vergil: And the good news?

Me: I've never actually played that one for myself…*sheepish smile*

Dante/Vergil: HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS?

Dante: *sigh* I never thought I'd say this but…Authoress, you need to play more video games…Don't worry about the homework, Vergil will do it. *dodges Yamato flying at his head* Alright, have Nero-*dodges devil bringer* Then maybe Trish-*turns to get hit in the face with a motorcycle*….On second though, just do your homework first…

**[Note: The authoress apologizes for the wait, as for unexplained reasons she was unable to log into FF -_-]**

Chapter 2: Meanwhile...

Vergil wasn't sure why he'd listened to what Kyrie had said…They were no longer friends, no longer did he have that same, strong attachment to her. He looked up at the dark sky narrowing his eyes. He felt his chest tightened.

When she'd first returned to their world, he'd sensed it; so when he realized his brother of all people couldn't tell who she was, it pissed him off slightly. Then he figured out she had little to no memory of anything and that further agitated him. After all, he was the one who had sacrificed the most for her, yet she remembered Dante before she remembered him.

'She did reach him first.' Vergil reminded himself. He clenched his fists as a small voice in the back of his head suggested it wasn't anger, but jealousy he felt. Vergil quickly eliminated that thought knowing full well it was impossible for him to be jealous over anything. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

The last time he'd seen her, she stopped him from jumping into Hell. She'd, in her mind, saved him. And for what? A bond he had long since forgot about? Perhaps her own guilt for leaving them behind? It was rather ironic really; after all she was a big part of the reason he was doing this…

Vergil let out an inaudible sigh as he reflected on a memory that had been buried since the passing of his mother.

"Why did you come here?" An annoyed eight year old Vergil asked.

A little girl, almost a year younger then him was laying on her stomach in his living room coloring. She looked up at him with a bored expression. "Huh?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes. "You heard me."

The little girl sighed and rolled onto her back staring up at him. "I'm giving you the silent treatment." She said flatly.

"You don't even know what that is!" Vergil snapped.

"I do too! Dante told me!" She retorted. "It's, uhh, w-when you…make the person shut up!"

Vergil glared down at her about to make a remark about her low intelligence but stopped himself. A barely noticeable smirk made its way across his face. "Are you saying you have the power to make me shut up?"

The girl sat up and thought over that statement. She doubted she could but would never admit that. "Yes!"

Vergil lunged at her but she rolled out of the way and stood up. Vergil used his devil speed to come in front of her in seconds and push her.

"Heh, pathetic." He said with a smug smirk.

The girl pouted ran at him determined to get her revenge. He waited for her to try to attack him and quickly moved so she hit the wall. She fell holding her head and Vergil just looked at her with no particular emotion. The next thing he knew, he was sent flying backwards and hit the wall. Hard.

He tried not to let his pain show on his face but he was certain he'd have an intense headache for the rest of the day. The girl looked back giving him the same smug smirk. "That's what you get meany-face."

"It was an accident!" He yelled suddenly.

She glared at him. "You lit my hair on fire!"

Vergil gave her a slightly colder smirk. "I told you not to get to close when I was lighting the fireworks."

She continued to glare and pout at him over her shoulder and stuck her tong out. "That's why you get the silent treatment!"

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why did you come here?"

The girl stopped glaring at him and gave him a more puzzled look. "What? This is home! Are you trying ro kick me out?" She replied confused.

Vergil shook his head. "You didn't always live here, you came here last year. Why did our father bring you here? Don't you have another home?"

The girl slowly turned her whole body to face him and looked down at the floor. "I…I don't think I do. I don't remember having a mommy like Ms. Eva, or a dad like Mr. Sparda. I remember a lot of shadow people. They looked ugly, like they were all bony and wore messed up clothes. Then there were other people, like this one man who looked normal, but he had dark purple eyes and suck a scary face. I remember I left them, but more and more started to come and then I got stuck in a cave because one of the rocks had fell in front of the whole to get out. The monster started coming in from the other side and I was really scared, but then Mr. Sparda came! And he let me travel around with him cause he said he was on a very special mission. Then when he was going home, he said I could come!"

The girl paused sounding both relieved and sad. "He said they'd always come for me cause I'm special, and that I won't be able to take care of myself until I'm much older. He told me I'm not allowed to use my powers unless he's around. I can't leave because they'd find me and they'd take me away to someplace dark."

Vergil was silent and thought over this. "Do you…sometimes wish you were normal? So you wouldn't have to be scared?"

She nodded but said nothing and didn't lift her gaze from the floor. Suddenly she felt small arms wrap around her frame. She looked up shocked to see Vergil's blank face staring back at hers. It was very rare for Vergil to show compassion of any sort.

"Kyrie. No matter what I won't let you go to that dark place. I'll grow up just like my dad, and I'll kill all of the monsters so you don't have to be scared. Alright?"

She nodded but Vergil could see she doubted him; and just knowing that upset him.

"I'm serious." He said firmly. "I will stop all of them for you. I…I promise!"

Vergil shook his head pushing that memory to the back of his mind once more. Granted he would never say that he still felt that childish friendship with her, and he definitely wasn't doing this entirely for her. But even so, it was a promise and despite every single one he'd broken thus far, that was one he intended to keep…

He ran a hand through his hair and sensed the presence of a lesser demon appear behind him. "Have you done as you were told?"

The lesser demon looked similar to a goblin; about three feet tall, discolored greenish grey skin, beady black eyes, tattered cloth wrapped around it and long sharp teeth.

"I've done everything I could!" It said in a raspy voice. "I-I haven't been able to find anything yet, b-but I can! J-just give me more time!"

"I've already let you waste to much of my time." Vergil said coldly.

"Please spare me! I've done as you asked!"

"Spare you?"

Before he reply Vergil had re-sheathed his sword, seconds later the suddenly silent goblin's head went sliding off its bony shoulders.

"Hn. A demon should know that in this world not even the innocent are spared."

[A/N] Me: So…if I ever married a game, it'd definitely be Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (the remake where they add Vergil and other awesome ppl) Vergil, Dante, and Dead pool ROCK! I win again, Nero sux! :P

Nero: NOOO! Wesker, Ryu, Iron Man! My best characters have failed me! T_T

Vergil: Nero I told you to get off that game hours ago, you too authoress! You both have homework!

Dante: Guys, we're live.

Me: OH SNAP! Uh… *starts handing out copies of reviews*

Asile3762: Haha, no, you have yet to break my ear drums Dante's loud rock music has trained my ears to handle loud sounds! (Actually it just made me deaf in one ear. :P) Yes, and his cheesy lines do make for good material in Parodies and Abridging so we value them. SQUEE! (thought I was the only person who said that) XD

Kisa-kara-chan: Lol, I'm glad you liked it, that's super-special-awesome! (And for the record I've never played DMC1….UNTIL NOW! *malicious laughter for no reason*)

Vergil: Fear not Ivory Tears, I shall make my dramatic entrance- *gets hit with bag of marshmallows by the authoress*

Dante: 88dragon06 seriously? You're worried about the marshmallows? What about my PRIDE? I…Need…a hug…

Me: O.o Dante, Vergil…have you always acted so OOC in my Author notes? Anyway, she has a point! *hands out all the not squished marshmallows*

Dante: DevilMayDante, just for the record I really love that name. *cough* it's just like me! *cough* I'm glad you like it, I wrote the whole thing myself. *ignores authoress' loud protests*


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] Me: Okay, I am now in possession on a copy of DMC1. :D

Vergil: I'm already half way through the game.

Me: Wha-? When? How? Vergil you don't even play video games!

Vergil: Yeah well Dante isn't really a flying squirrel but you don't point that out to him!

Me/Dante:…

Me: Soo…*looks at Dante* You lied to me?

**[Authoress once again apologizes on behalf of what ever higher power thought it hilarious to delete this chapter 3 times before she could finish writing/typing it.]  
>_<strong>

Chapter 3: Old Friends and Older Rivalries

You were currently holding a bucket filled with water. Why you ask? Because the two demons obviously forgot about the fact that the floor was still on fire; oh and apparently Dante didn't see a need to buy extinguisher...Great thinking Dante…

Once that problem was dealt with, and you stoped inwardly ranting about how you'd literally just cleaned before all this happened; you decided to at least try to hear this (maniac) devil woman out.

"Twenty years ago, Mundus, the emperor of the underworld was resurrected. His powers were sealed by Sparda. He's attempting to gain control of the human world once again." The woman, Trish started. "He's going to open the gate on Mallet Island."

You sighed. "Well at least it's on an island this time, that's pretty cool."

Trish gave you a 'how-the-hell-is-that-cool' look. You shrugged. "I'm just saying that since evil is once again threatening the planet the least bad guys could do is pick a nice tropical place rather than a place where you could freeze to death…Like Cerberus's chamber."

She was clearly unamused. You rolled your eyes and folded you arms. "Well at least I don't park my motorcycle in people's living rooms." You muttered. You heard a small chuckle from Dante and gave him a half smile. "Any way I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in an hour or so."

You walked though the hole where the doors would be and started down the street. Your mind wandered from one thing to another and eventually trailed to Vergil.

"_I have not fulfilled my quest for power, and staying with you is more likely to hinder me rather than help."_

"_Does this mean I'm not going to see you again until many years later?"_

"…_From what I can tell, you're still an expert at attracting large amounts of trouble. It won't be too long before we have another 'family get together'."_

You sighed, smiling despite yourself. He really hadn't changed for the most part.

"Hello person!" Someone chirped happily. You stopped and looked around for the source of the voice.

A figure jumped down from the fire escape next to you and you quickly stepped back and reached for where your weapon should've been (sadly it was still on the floor in the shop where you'd dropped it).

The figure was dressed in a black hoodie with grey jeans. It stood up and pulled back the hood revealing a grinning girl with semi long black hair with streaks of purple in it and bright lavender eyes.

"Niya?" You gave her a puzzled look. "I was about to shoot you, you scared the life out of me! But more importantly, what were you doing up there anyway?"

She tilted her head and thought over your question. "Uh, no real reason. I just saw the full moon and figured I'd find a high place and get a better view."

You arched an eye brown. "Are you secretly a werewolf?"

She grinned. "Maaaaybe."

You both started to laugh.

"Soo," Niya started giving you a mischievous smile. You groaned knowing full well what was coming next. "How is life with a hot devil hunter? Am I going to be an aunty?"

You playfully hit her arm and she grabbed it feigning pain.

"You're ridiculous." You muttered as you tried to stop blushing.

"I'm your best frieeeend, I'm supposed to be the life of the party!" She giggled. "But seriously, how are things? I haven't seen you in a while."

You shrugged. "Same as usual…except a crazy blond drove into the store on a motorcycle and threw it at him."

"Ah…" Niya nodded as if it were normal. "The jealous ex-girlfriend, I saw that in a movie once."

"See? TV rots your brain." You sighed. "Oh, we're also going to some place called Mallet Island."

"An Island? That sounds romantic."

You shook your head. "We must once again stop the gates of hell from opening."

Niya looked at you puzzled. "Vergil's at it again?"

You looked at her surprised but then remember that you had told her most of what happened once you returned from your trip to Temi-Ni-Gru. "No, this time it's the emperor of hell."

"Ahh…is he cute? What's his name."

"I think his named was mouse rust or moon dust…well something like that."

"You mean Mundus?" Niya corrected.

"Yes-wait, how did you know that?"

"I read a lot, plus my mom has a weird fascination with this sort of stuff; continue."

"Well now me, Dante, and Trish, the lady who drove her motorcycle through the shop-"

"The jealous ex."

"-are going to Mallet Island to save the planet from sure destruction."

Niya clapped her hands. "I'm coming with you this time!"

You looked at her as if she now had two heads. "What?"

"I am coming with you to the island." She said slowly. "It'll be like Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, like Mario and Luigi, like Mickey and Mouse-"

"You're making less and less sense!" You interrupted. "Besides don't you think it's a little crazy for you to come?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Does a woman who lives with a devil hunter and guards the gates of hell with her life sound any more sane?"

You opened your mouth to protest but nothing came to mind. "Point taken."

"Good." Niya sighed. "Besides Dante taught me how to shoot before, I can aim better than you. Besides," The same mischievous smirk from earlier reappeared. "I want to get a chance to meet Vergil. He will ubber smexy and there shall be love at first sight."

Your jaw dropped. "Say what now?"

Niya started laughing and just walked away leaving you standing there speechless.

You started walking back to Devil May Cry wondering just how much sugar Niya had before talking to you. Niya wasn't loose or anything like that, she was rather smart and very optimistic about everything, though is you got her mad she'd act completely opposite. You'd heard that when Dante first met her she threatened to shoot him where the sun doesn't shine just because she happened to be in a bad mood.

By the time you'd made it back to Devil May Cry, the woman was gone and Dante was apparently mourning the death of his precious desk that was split clean in half.

You looked around and noted that you'd be up all night trying to clean this mess up. "You know if she's 'not our enemy' and she 'wants to help destroy Men-fuss emperor of hell' all she had to do was knock…" You said walking further into the shop. Dante walked over to you.

"So do you think she's telling the truth?" You asked.

"Only one way to find out…"  
>_<p>

[A/N] Me: Like Mario and Luigi, Donald and Duck, Deidara and Sasori, Spider-man and…well actually he worked alone for the most part…Anyway, Niya is back from the first story! *cheers* Umm, yeah most likely no side pairing between her and Vergil though. *sound of Niya yelling* :D

Arkham: H-hey guys, can I be in this story?

Devil May Cry Cast: NO!

Arkham: *sad face*

Me: Btw, for all those patiently awaiting it (sorry for the slow start) the fun of DMC 1 starts next chapter. :D Also I'll be reviewing to everyone next chapter cause Dante and Vergil are now fighting over my Elmo plush. (I know! It doesn't make any sense!) See you soon guys! *runs to stop Dante and Vergil*

**This is Jack the Review Button, for just one click a day you can give him happiness and warmth…go on, click the button…**


	4. Please Read As This Is Mildly Important

PLEASE READ AS THIS IS MILDLY IMPORTANT!

Me: Hiya guys *sheepish smile* School is kinda kicking my a$$ right now so I apologize for lack of updates. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP buuut my teachers are collectively working together to assign maximum school work to me.

(Honestly I wish Dante would slay THEM for once. -_-)

Dante: WISH GRANTED!

Me: 0_0 NO WAIT! HOW WILL I GRADUATE? *tackles Dante*

Vergil: *ignores the many yells and breaking furniture* We [and by that I mean ME] are trying our best to get the next few chapters out but that may take a while, we'll also be working on our other stories that *cough*the authoress slacks off on*cough* need to be updated.

Me: Anywho! Thankies and lotsa candy/cookies to all my ever so loyal reviewers! You forgive me riiiiiight? ^_^

Random Reviewer: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Me: Ehhhh…*runs off* O_o

-The Devil May Cry Team-


	5. Chapter 4

[A/N] Me: Yeaaaaah, so for all of you who happen to read DMC:Battle for Heaven (my Verg fanfic) I apologize for it taking so long but my computer randomly decided to delete a few of my word documents including 3 of my stories…*stands up and smashes the screen in then takes out spare laptop and continues typing*

Dante: Woah, glad I'm not your computer. O.o

Me: Oh I would never hit you with a giant mallet!...But I will use this giant hammer to avenge MY strawberry sundae that YOU ate.

Dante: B-but that's basically the same thing! *uses devil speed to jump over the couch and dash out the door* Remember to review!

**[Note: I did skim over this chapter, but I went a bit fast so kno there may be some typos n stuff…]  
>_<strong>

Chapter 4: Realizations

You ran though the forest at top speed. "Vergil!" You panted pausing to look around. Everything looked the same in the night. You had never ventured this far into the forest and you swore you could see inhuman looking creatures lurking in the shadows around you, but they always vanished before you could be sure.

"Vergil!" You called becoming increasingly desperate 'Where could he be? He couldn't have vanished! T-they couldn't have taken him!' "Verg-"

You spun around and screamed when you saw a twisted figure in tattered robes stare at you with big golden eyes. It seemed to hiss and charge forward. You backed up into a tree. "N-no get away!" You yelled. With a swipe of your hand the demon was sent flying to the side and into a tree.

The necklace that fell resting on you chest turned black and you took off again in the opposite direction you'd thrown the demon.

You were panting and looking around frantically as you backed up. You felt something grab your shoulder and screamed. A hand quickly covered your mouth and you were pulled back.

"Be quite!" You heard a familiar voice say in a rushed whisper. You continued to thrash until you were released. You spun around to see a child version of Dante staring in your direction. He wasn't looking directly at you though; he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you against him as he stepped out of the small amount of light the moon gave and further into the shadows.

You looked over your shoulder and saw more demons had come and they seemed to be looking for something.

Dante turned rushing off, careful not to step on anything that could make even the slightest sound and give you both away. You stared back as the demons let out frustrated screeches and growls before taking off in random directions.

"I'm sorry." You said as Dante pulled you behind a large tree so you could catch your breath.

"It's not your fault I'm out of breath to." Dante said softly as he glanced in every direction.

"N-no." You sniffled. "This is all my fault! I-I had just wanted to practice like you and Vergil and I used my powers and they followed it here!"

Dante firmly grasped your shoulders. "It's not you fault! You were going to have to use them sooner or later and no one knew they could feel it so far off! I'm sure if Vergil was here he'd agree to!"

He heard a low growl a few yards to his right. "Come on, we'll be fine! We'll find Vergil and everything will be fine!" He stated firmly.

Those words comforted you if only a little…

…But that didn't mean you thought he was right.

'We can't possibly make it out of here all right!' You thought as you and Dante continued to run through the seemingly endless forest. 'They're going to catch up to us! They're going to kill us…unless.'

You looked up at Dante though you couldn't see his face since he was a step or two ahead. You shook your head. You'd caused Vergil and Eva's death, you were not going to cause Dante's as well.

You pulled your hand out of his grasp and he stopped looking back at you. "Kirie-"

"Dante, listen to me, we can't keep running like this they already have our scent and they're going to keep following us unless someone can distract them!"

Dante shook his head not wanting to figure out where you were going with that statement. He reached for you but you stepped back.

"Dante you have to keep going, I'll lead them away!" You said feeling something warm start to run down your face. You wiped the tears away and saw the fearful look in his eyes.

"W-what n-no!" He protested. "Come on you don't…we'll be fine! I'll protect you and we can find Vergil!"

You walked over to him and wrapped your arms tightly around him for what could very well be the last time. He returned the hug and a loud snap to your right alerted you both.

"Come on!" He said looking in that direction.

You nodded. "I'll be right behind you."

He looked unsure but rushed off. You followed him for a few feet then stopped and watched his small form disappear into the night. You took in sharp breaths and closed your eyes concentrating. You could feel the demons near you closing in. You concentrated and felt you necklace turn ice cold. Seconds later a large burst of power forced out of you effectively catching the attention on all the demons around.

You opened you eyes and found yourself surrounded in seconds. "I won't let you hurt him." You said looking around at all the twisted faces.

You saw an opening and took off the demons were literally a few feet behind you and your legs were already tired, your lungs burned and branches stabbed into your arms and legs threatening to trip you and end your life.

After running for what felt like forever a large building came into view. Your eyes widened and you made a sharp turn sparing a moment's glance at the mansion that was now on fire.

"Eva." You mouthed. But it didn't matter she was gone even before the fire. This only served to enrage you. You glanced back and saw all the monsters still chasing you. You wanted them to pay; you wanted all of them to feel the same torture they cause. You slowed your run as you felt the power build inside of you. You turned to face them. Another huge burst of power erupted, even stronger than the last one.

"You want to open the gates to hell?" You yelled glaring at them. "Fine!"

Your necklace glowed bright silver and you felt a strong pressure on every side. Your vision went black but you were well aware of what was happening. You heard the demons roar and a loud sound like thunder.

You felt yourself being shaken and bolted up with a startled gasp. You were in a dark room and it took a few seconds for you to realize it was in fact your bed room. You could faintly make out Dante's silhouette sitting on the side of your bed.

You leaned forward wrapping your arms around him. These dreams-no, memories where all coming back and you were starting to regret ever wishing you could remember more of your past. You still couldn't understand why they would start coming back now. You'd always had small parts of memories triggered, like when you were first introduced to the curious twins; but those were only harmless pieces instead of the vivid nightmares that started to plague your mind.

This dream had left you even more shaken than the previous one. You could feel the darkness enveloping you, making it hard to breathe as it isolated you from the rest of the world. Then it felt like something was pulling you down and no matter what you did, you couldn't break free of its hold.

Dante wrapped his own arms around you and pulled you close. You had a feeling he knew exactly what it was you'd dreamed of that time.

You buried your face into his chest and tried to stop shaking. The images were still fresh and running through your mind. How could you have forgotten all of that? You could faintly hear him trying to comfort you, but you couldn't focus on what he was saying. You'd just then realized your necklace was glowing a soft golden color. After a few minutes you'd managed to calm down but didn't loosen your grip on him.

'Was that how I got my soul torn in half? Did I really open the gate? But then, how would I have closed it? Wouldn't that have released more devils?' You let out a shaky breath trying to push those questions away for now.

"Hey."

You pulled back and looked up at Dante's slightly worried expression. "Are you okay?"

You nodded an pulled back completely releasing him. "Yeah I'm fine…Sorry that must've been really weird." You mumbled.

Dante looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. He gave you a small smirk. "At least I wasn't sent flying into a wall this time."

You felt your lips twitch into a small smile. "I could change that if you want."

"No thanks babe, I think I'd rather not pay for a new wall." He replied.

"I agree, there are better things to do with that money."

"Like another pool table." Dante muttered more to himself.

"No, I was thinking more like food since unlike you I cannot see myself eating only pizza for the rest of my life. Besides, you're the one who thought it'd be a good idea to cut it in half and use it to fight demons."

He shrugged and climbed into the bed next to you. "Well you should probably try to get some decent amount of sleep." He said pulling you back with him.

You blushed. "In that case, shouldn't you be going back to your room?"

He smirked and pulled you against him so your faces were a few centimeters apart. "Well if you don't want to go to sleep I could think of a number of other things we could do."

"I-I wasn't opposed to sleeping I was opposed to the idea of you staying here!" You said. You were thankful it was dark because your face turned crimson.

"But how would I keep you from getting nightmares if I left?"

You couldn't think of a way to argue with that. "I guess you're right."

He chuckled and leaned forward pressing his lips to yours. Your face turned fifty shades darker and again, was thankful for the lack of light. You let your eyes drift close as you leaned forward and ran your hands through his silky hair. You felt his smirk widen and he trailed his tong along your bottom lip. You slowly parted your lips and he slid his tong into your mouth. You moaned softly and he shifted so he was on top of you. He ran his fingers down your side and you suppressed a shudder. He pushed his hand up your shirt and trailed kisses down your jaw line and to your neck. You let out another moan as he started to suck on the sensitive flesh.

So much for getting some sleep…  
>_<p>

[A/N] Me: Sooo, if I remember correctly I said that DMC 1 madness was supposed to start, but sadly that chapter got deleted when my computer cut off, so I decided that instead of frustrating myself (for having to re-write it all) and you guys (for having to wait longer) I'd just do us all a favore and throw in a short lime. Srry I couldn't make this any longer but in a house with random nosey brothers and cats that lay on my keyboard and erase entire pages of stuff, I had to end there.

Vergil: SEE! I KNEW I should've thrown your pitiful kitteh into the pits of hell!

Me: Eh, Verg you got problems. Well any who, to everyone that's only favoriting and not reviewing: Come ooooon! A little "nice chapter" or something wouldn't hurt right? Hard to keep track of how many ppl still read this without reviews…FIRST ONE THAT HITS THE REVIEW BUTTON GETS TO MARRY ONE OR BOTH (le gasp! ;D) OF THE TWINS!

Vergil: I wonder if this is a form of sexual harassment….

Me: Quiet you! You should've read the contract you signed! *ignores him pointing out that there was no contract* on to the replies~

Aisle3762: Hehe yep that's exactly my problem. Despite the need to study, I can't stay away from fanfiction whether I'm reading or writing, but sadly fanfiction cannot do my homework for me, it'd be awesome if it did though~ Anywho! *hands her a Vergil plushy* Thankies for the review!

88Dragon06: YAAAAY glad you understand, well I kept up my end of the deal so I hope you forgave me XD. *hands her a Dante plushy* Thankies for the review~

An additional special thanks to my other loyal reviewers: DevilMayDante,

kisa-kara-chan, Ivory Tears, ShatterTheHeavens, and all others~ *hands out plushies*


End file.
